An enjoyable life
by Lune Julia
Summary: Quand un abruti qui le vit bien -Naruto- et un enfoiré qui le vit bien -Sasuke- décide de jouer à qui fera tomber l'autre en premier, les rôles s'inversent plus ou moins. Qui devient l'abruti, qui devient l'enfoiré ? Yaoi Slash MxM relation homosexuelle.. et une relation assez tordu. AU
1. Chapter 1

Titre : An enjoyable life

Pairing : Sasunarusasu

Rating : M pour possibilité de lemon.

Disclamer : Pas besoin de disclamer je m'appelle Masashi Kishimoto enchanté ! … Ah, ça ne marche pas ? Bon tant pis !

* * *

_**Vous avez un nouveau message**_

«_ Hey. Je ne viendrai pas te voir après ton cours. D'ailleurs je t'informe que je ne te verrai sans doute plus du tout. Pourquoi, hein ? Tu es le seul à ne pas savoir que je pars en Amérique dans deux minutes. Aussi avant de partir j'aimerai encore faire preuve de sadisme à ton égard. Tu me l'as toujours pardonné et parfois je te trouvais même un peu masochiste sur les bords. Voilà donc la vérité. Pour commencer, sache que tu devrais apprendre à utiliser tes mains de manière correcte. Sai, Suigetsu et Sakura étaient bien meilleurs que toi.. Sakura, Naruto.. même Sakura. Demandes leur, ils te donneront peut-être des cours. Ensuite, tu es trop manipulable mon pauvre, cela en est même devenu ennuyeux à la longue. Pour finir, je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens toujours : un Uchiha ne prête jamais ses jouets. Et, qui sait, si jamais je reviens au Japon, peut-être que l'envie me prendra de rejouer avec toi un petit peu. Sur ce, je te dis à plus tard, pense à moi aussi souvent que tu le peux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire autrement de toute façon. »_

* * *

_7 ans plus tard_

**_~Itachi~_**

D'après mes estimations, l'avion devait maintenant survoler la chine. Pourtant mon frère ne semblait toujours pas stressé. Il était assis à côté de moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer en attendant qu'il manifeste enfin une réaction, disons, normal. Il s'en rendit compte et me lança un regard parfaitement glacial.

- Tu rêves Itachi.

- Si tu savais ce dont je rêve Sasuke, ton âme de pucelle serait choquée. répondis-je en souriant.

Mon cadet lâcha un soupir agacé, répétant pour la énième fois qu'il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, merci pour lui, et que mes pensées perverses sur mon bohème ne l'intéressaient guère.

- Quel manque de politesse envers ton grand frère ! Tu mériterais une fessée.

Il tressaillit et s'éloigna autant qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire de trois centimètres, de son frère si méchant à ses yeux pensant que je n'hésiterai pas à le fesser dans cet avion. Il est blessant de constater le peu d'estime qu'il me porte.

- N'essaye même pas ! répliqua-t-il tout de même pour donner le change.

Je ne pus s'empêcher de rire puis me pencha vers lui, murmurant d'une voix douce :

- Tu as peur Sasuke ?

- Tu aimerais bien.

Blanc.

- Sasuke… rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te prêter mes DVD.

- Compte sur moi. répondit celui-ci d'une voix lasse, laissant à nouveau son regard dérivé vers le hublot qu'il ne lâcha plus des yeux de tout le voyage.

Comme de bien entendu, toute la famille était venue à l'aéroport pour accueillir mon petit frère chéri. Ils ne reçurent aucun sourire de sa part ou autre manifestation de joie, obtenant de justesse un laconique bonjour. Cependant cette froideur fut brisé par sa mère qui s'exclama que son fils ressemblait de plus en plus à une poupée japonaise, le faisant tiquer.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, Mère.

- Est-ce bien vrai ? intervint mon père. Ton... _orientation_ laisse penser le contraire.

Et voilà son père qui remettait ça sur le tapis, ça en devenait lassant tellement les discussions entre lui et son plus jeune fils étaient prévisibles. Ça allait forcément partir en dispute où Sasuke nierait, main droite levé qu'il n'était pas gay et…

- Je vous emmerde père. Que j'ai aimé un ou plusieurs hommes ne vous concerne absolument pas.

Ha. Bah non. Je lançai un regard que j'espérais discret sur mon père et ne fut pas surprit de le voir s'étrangler à moitié. Il faut dire qu'entendre cela par un fils que l'on n'a pas vu depuis 3 ans peut se révéler choquant. Et apparemment, Fugaku Uchiha était au bord de l'infarctus.

Toujours est-il que la phrase de Sasuke avait coupé toute envie festive qui aurait pu prendre les Uchiha présents. Celui-ci dû s'en rendre compte car il sourit d'une manière malsaine, à mon goût, et rentra chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il avait préalablement loué par ses propres moyens, non sans avoir esquissé une révérence moqueuse.

Décidément il avait bien changé. Mais il fallait s'en douter. Sasuke avait arrêté de venir après son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, annonçant que puisqu'il était majeur, il n'avait plus à se plier aux règles trop coincé de la famille Uchiha, et nous avait donc snobé pour absolument tous les événements, que ce soit anniversaire ou jour de l'an, bien qu'il envoyait toujours au moins un cadeau pour chaque anniversaire avec une carte sur laquelle il était toujours marqué : « La moindre des politesses. »

Un soupir m'échappa. Où était le temps où mon petit frère me courait après et me harcelait jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de l'emmener chez son Naruto ?

* * *

**_~Sasuke~_**

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans une routine que je jugeais ennuyeuse. Bureau, puis retour au loft, puis bureau, puis loft, puis à nouveau bureau. Je tenais ainsi pendant une semaine avant de craquer et d'aller me balader dans la ville. Où bien sûr, je rencontrais une personne que je connaissais.

- Tiens Sasuke !

Itachi.

Fais chier. Tel que je le connaissais, il allait me prendre la tête pour qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble, or je n'en avais aucune envie. Essayons la technique simple.

- Désolé Itachi je dois aller aux toilettes, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

- Toi, aller dans des toilettes publiques ?

Je m'efforçai de prendre un air vexé face à son ton soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai changé tu sais !

- … Bien laisse-moi t'accompagner dans ce cas, il faut que je te parle de toute façon.

Et merde. Loupé. Je me dirigeai donc vers les toilettes, suivit par mon pot de colle du jour, et m'efforçais de ne pas prendre un air dégoutté lorsque j'arrivai devant celle-ci. Ma fierté était en jeu, je ne pouvais pas me dégonfler.

J'entrai et remerciais tous les dieux possibles et imaginables. Il n'y avait qu'une personne. Je me plaçais aussi loin que je le pus de lui, non sans l'avoir détaillé quelques secondes. Il était plutôt bien monté, il fallait le dire. Il capta mon regard et m'envoya un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire. Il se détourna. Drôle de gars, sans doute du même bord que moi vu son rougissement plus que voyant. Malheureusement pour lui, nous terminâmes au même moment et, étant propre tous les deux, allâmes nous laver les mains. Pour une raison que j'ignorais il s'arrêta et se mit à me dévisager. Il avait l'air vraiment stupide la bouche grande ouverte, l'eau coulant toujours sur ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés. Il avait de beaux yeux d'ailleurs, _de beaux yeux qui devaient l'être encore plus lorsqu'il pleurait._ Surpris par mes propres pensées, je sortis le plus vite possible et allais à la rencontre d'Itachi. Celui-ci me regarda quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il fixait obstinément derrière moi et ne vit que le mec mignon des toilettes. Oui, c'était son nouveau surnom.

Lui-même regardait mon frère avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Il s'inclina maladroitement en un bonjour muet puis s'apprêta à partir. Cependant Itachi ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car il se précipita sur lui en hurlant :

- Narutooooooooooo !

C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau, un peu trop fatigué à mon goût, fit tilt. Naruto, ex-jouet (en passe de le redevenir d'ailleurs vu son air… comment dire ? Canon ? ) et accessoirement l'une des personnes qui devait le plus me haïr sur terre. Enfin théoriquement. Il avait commencé à parler avec Itachi en m'ignorant totalement. Deux possibilités. Soit il ne m'avait pas vu ou reconnu, ce que je ne croyais pas du tout si je me fiais à la réaction qu'il avait eu au toilette, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Cette hypothèse était d'ailleurs la plus facile à prouver. Sur ses sentiments et réactions, il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment changé : sa main gauche tremblait, signe de nervosité, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ce qui s'accentuait lorsqu'il souriait, signe donc qu'il se force à être enjoué. Je soupirai, m'arrêtant là dans mon analyse. C'était clairement ennuyeux. Je partis donc, sans rien dire. Mais mon crétin d'ainée ne fut pas de cette avis et me força à me placer en face de la version adulte de mon jouet en piaillant d'une voix que je trouvais personnellement chiante tant elle était enjoué :

- Allons Sasuke ! Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter ! Ne pars donc pas tout de suite voyons !

- La ferme Itachi. soupirai-je. J'ai envie d'aller me balader seul, sans avoir de gêneur dans les pattes, compris ?

- Toujours aussi con.

Je regardais Naruto qui venait de dire ça d'une voix très, trop froide pour lui appartenir. Je me fis un post-it mental. Peut-être avait-il changé après tout ? Il me renvoya mon regard, froidement, ses yeux bleus semblant s'assombrir. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Il avait changé et la transformation avait l'air intéressante. Il me regardait sans faillir, sans qu'il y ait cette étincelle si agaçante de détermination puérile ou de gêne dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que de l'indifférence et de la froideur. Il me regardait comme un déchet. Et au risque de paraître masochiste, ça me plaisait franchement. Totalement. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je susurrais :

_- The game is on. _

Et je partis, sans être retenu cette fois. Naruto s'était contenté de répondre :

_- I'll win. _

**Intro terminée !**

**Si vous avez vraiment lu jusqu'ici.. ouoh bravo et merci, ceci étant ma première fanfiction je me rends compte qu'il y a pas mal de chose qui cloche.. donc ouoh rien que pour avoir fini cette intro bravo. A plus tard pour la suite si vous en avez envie~ **

_**Bonus, si Sasuke écrivait comme les kikoo : Mdr jdwa partire an amerik dnc jtdi a + by lol ! JTMé pa !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : **Sasunarusasu (Oui oui Sasuke va être uke à un moment)  
**Rating :** M pour presque sûreté de Lemon  
**Disclamer :** Je ne détiens que l'histoire moyenne et l'homophobe !  
**Note : **Les grands traits bien visibles et repérables signifient un changement de point de vue et les machins comme ça w...w annoncent une ellipse (je sais c'est moche mais fanfiction ne voulait pas me laisser les vagues ;_; )! Si ce n'est pas très clair merci de me le dire et je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça le soit plus ! Sur ce enjoy !  
**  
**

**Chapitre 2**

- Et là, tu ne me croiras jamais Naruto, il m'a sorti qu'il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble ! Et que je devrais quitter Saku !

Je souris, ne souhaitant pas répondre plus que cela et ajoutai une dernière touche de gel dans ses cheveux.

- Et voilà, dit-je, ça te plait Ino ?

- Comme toujours c'est parfait mon chou, répondit-elle en jetant à peine un regard à son reflet.

Flatté par sa confiance en moi, je n'insistai pas et la menait en caisse.

- Sinon mon beau, tu as l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui, non ? reprit-elle alors qu'elle sortait son chéquier.

..Haaa si seulement la blondeur d'Ino pouvait déteindre sur son cerveau.

- Pas spécialement, je suppose que j'ai passé trop de temps sur internet hier soir, c'est tout.

Elle me jeta un regard dubitatif, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement vu clair dans mon jeu, avant de me tendre son chèque. Puis elle reprit :

- Je suppose que c'est ça. Ha au fait, Saku et moi organisons une fête ce soir-

- Comme ça d'un coup ? l'interrompis-je, surpris. En quelle occasion ?

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des deux filles d'organiser une fête aussi rapidement. Elles préféraient de loin prévenir tout le monde un mois en avance et faire en sorte que tout soit parfait, si bien que toute la ville savait et attendait la date de la prochaine. Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?! Sasuke est rentré au japon ! J'étais sure qu'il t'aurait prévenu !

Bingo. Je serrais les poings sous le comptoir et sorti de mon ton le plus faux :

- Oh tu sais on est plus vraiment en contact lui et moi. Je verrais pour ce soir si j'ai le temps.

Le tout saupoudré de mon sourire le plus faux et le plus brillant. Cela marchait en général, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette fois-

- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ! Tu viendras ce soir ! J'en ai assez que tu évites TOUTES nos fêtes !

.. Ha oui j'avais oublié ma poisse légendaire. Evidemment, j'étais plus ou moins obligé de me présenter à 1 fête sur 4 pour éviter ce genre de dispute, et EVIDEMMENT cela faisant trois fêtes que je manquais à la suite. Je ressentis soudain une colère incontrôlable et les mots franchirent mes

lèvres avant que je ne puisse les retenir :

- Ino Yamanaka ! Je te signale que j'ai un boulot et des choses plus importante à faire de ma vie que d'aller me bourrer la gueule avec des gamins ! On n'est plus au lycée merde ! J'ai plus le temps pour tes conneries ! Et de toute façon pourquoi assister à vos fêtes ? Ca finit toujours de la même façon ! Kiba et Hinata vont se barrer en premier pour aller coucher ensemble, toi et Sakura allaient encore vous disputer puis boire et vous taper respectivement tous les mecs possible pour oublier et-

Je me tus en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de mon amie et instantanément ma colère disparu remplaçait par un sentiment de haine et de dégoût envers moi-même. Je fis le tour du comptoir et la pris dans mes bras, heureux que le salon ne soit pas encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

- Non désolé, Ino je ne le pensais pas… s'il te plait ne pleure pas, je viendrais d'accord ?

Cela ne le calma pas. Au contraire, elle se mit à sangloter dans mes bras en bredouillant :

- Je- je sais que S-sa-Sakura et moi ça va pas… Elle va finir pas me quitter !

Bien joué Naruto vraiment ! Tu dois être le gay le plus insensible au monde !

- Mais non.. Sakura t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous avez juste des problèmes de.. gestion de colère ! Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça d'accord ? J'étais juste… enfin tu me connais… j'ai du mal à…

- Du mal à gérer ta colère ? dit-elle avec un petit rire, ses larmes commençant enfin à se tarir.

Elle m'étreignit encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre une expression plus calme. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, s'efforçant à prendre un ton naturel.

- Donc à ce soir Naru ? .. S'il te plait ?

Cette fille aura ma peau, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui Ino, à ce soir, lui répondis-je d'un ton résigné. Maintenant oust, je dois ouvrir pour les vrais clients !

_**w... ... ... ...w**_

200 personnes. C'était à ça qu'on reconnaissait le talent d'organisatrice de Sakura – Ino étant plus axé sur la décoration et autre- en deux jours, le jeune femme avait réussi à réunir presque tous les anciens élèves du lycée.

Impressionnant. Et totalement agaçant ici. Je ne pouvais faire un pas dans la pièce sans entendre un ''Hey mais c'est naruru ! '' ou autre surnom stupide remontant à la magnifique période qu'est adolescence.

Cela faisait donc une heure que j'étais –plus ou moins- caché dans un coin. Et bien sûr cela n'avait aucun rapport avec l'arrivée d'Itachi et de son enfoiré de frère. Aucun.  
Je laissais mon regard dérivé sur la piste de danse - l'endroit où l'on pouvait le plus sûrement jugé du taux d'alcoolémie moyen de l'assemblé- et remarquait les regards plus ou moins choqué que l'on lançait à Itachi et Dei' affichant trop ouvertement leur.. relation, avec un sourire amusé. Dur, dur d'accepter l'homosexualité lorsqu'on vous la balançait dans la tronche, hein ?

Mes yeux furent attiré par un blond aux yeux couleur boue qui semblait même sur le point de vomir. Mon sourire s'élargit. Ce mec n'avait pas changé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il semblait toujours être le pire homophobe du monde, et avait toujours cette tête à claque que l'on ne pouvait oublier. Je me souvenais parfaitement de lui, et de l'année merdique de terminal qu'il m'avait fait passé prenant sous prétexte mon homosexualité pour me harceler aussi bien de coups que de propos.

Il remarqua apparemment mon attention pour lui - moi qui croyait être bien caché…- et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire mauvais qui me donna presque envie de rire. Il n'allait pas être assez con pour-

- Hé mais c'est la pédale ! dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour dominer la musique.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. La maturité ne semblait pas être passé par chez lui.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies encore des amis, pédale ! Ou alors tu t'es juste invité ici pour en avoir l'impression ?

Oh bordel, j'allais rire là, c'était sûr, je tremblais légèrement, essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Comme le parfait abruti qu'il était, -d'ailleurs c'était quoi son nom déjà à lui ?- il s'imagina que je tremblais de peur.

- Haaw, la tapette a peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris que te taper ne suffirait pas à enlever les anomalies qu'il y a dans ton cerveau ! Non pour les gens comme toi, même l'asile ne pourrait rien f-

Il valdingua un mètre plus loin et finit la tête dans le punch, ce qui arracha un cri horrifié à Ino. Toutes pensées amusantes me quitta. En effet, la personne qui avait fichu son poing dans les dents de.. hmm je crois que ça commençait par un B son prénom…. Bernard ? bref, qui _lui_ avait fichu un coup de poing n'était autre que le très détesté Sasuke.

S'il croyait que me faire passer pour la demoiselle en détresse allait me faire redevenir son putain de jouet, il pouvait se mettre un doigt dans le-

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, je déteste juste les homophobes, commença-t-il laconiquement, et tu avais l'air trop.. disons dans tes pensées pour lui en foutre une toi-même.

Puis semblant totalement inconscient du silence environnant et du fait que j'avais envie de lui enfoncer les yeux dans ses trous de nez, il s'adossa à côté de moi :

- Alors que fais-tu de ta vie maintenant ?

Je regardai Monsieur B sortir la tête du punch, crachotant des insultes, et se faire escorter très rapidement mais fermement à la sortir par les deux organisatrices, avant de choisir comment répondre.

-Va te faire foutre connard ?

Ma voix était plus calme que ce à quoi je m'attendais, bien joué moi !

Il ne comprit pas le message caché derrière cette phrase.

- Drôle de métier, me fit-il avec ce sourire que je détestait tant à présent, mais venant de toi on va dire que tu t'en aies sorti ?

Okay, lui aussi allait aller faire trempette dans le punch.

- Je suis _coiffeur_ connard, répliquai-je entre mes dents serrées, maintenant pourrais-tu aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?!

- Allons, allons Naru doucement sur les gros mots, et la politesse veut que tu me retourne la question tu sais ?

- Mais je m'en bas les couilles de la politesse !

- Personnellement je dirige une des filiales de Uchiha Corporation. C'est un travail assez emmerdant je dois t'avouer.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux droit dans les miens, son sourire semblant s'agrandir.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de m'amuser _Naruto_.

Mon poing partit. Directement. Dans son putain de visage, sur son putain de sourire, sur son putain de… main qui m'attrapa le bras et le baissa comme si de rien n'était. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus victorieux.

- Vraiment quelle impolitesse Naru ! Tu as vraiment changé 7 ans !

- Un problème ?

Itachi et Dei' venait d'arriver.

* * *

Un soupir contrarié m'échappa face aux trouble-fêtes. Je m'amusais enfin après une semaine pour le moins chiante et il fallait qu'ils se ramènent ! Je lâchai, à contre-cœur, le poignet de mon blond, le gardant plus ou moins à l'œil au cas où toute envie belliqueuse ne l'aurait pas déserté, et m'adressait à mon frangin.

- Non bien sur que non, Naru et moi réapprenons juste à nous.. parler.

Je le vis se tendre, mais il ne nia pas. Intéressant.

- Je vois, fit mon frère avec un sourire que je jugeai stupide, dans ce cas il faudrait sûrement que vous vous isoliez un peu car d'ici certaines personnes pourraient se ...méprendre.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Surtout qu'à ce stade de la partie, m'isoler avec mon ancien jouet serait une très mauvaise idée, il ne se retiendrait absolument pas et me sauterait dessus. Et malheureusement pas dans le bon sens du terme.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on ait besoin de s'isoler Sasuke (il sembla cracher mon prénom, comme si le prononcer lui infligeait une douleur physique ) et moi, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire.

- Après 7 ans sans vous être vu ? intervint très stupidement Deidara.

Il y eu un léger silence, Naruto réflechissant visiblement à quelque chose à dire pour s'en sortir. Je décidai de lui venir en aide. Je n'avais de toute façon pas prévu de vraiment aller loin avec lui ce soir, et plus il se sentirait en sécurité, mieux ça serait.

- De toute manière, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas mal de boulot demain.

Son expression trahit un mélange de surprise, de joie et de méfiance, m'arrachant un ricanement discret.

-Mais, repris-je le faisant se tendre, je pense que l'on aura d'autres occasions pour se parler Naru. (Je me passais une main dans les cheveux ) Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu long ?

Et je les plantais là, sans rien de plus qu'un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Rentré chez moi, je me laissais aller et éclatait de rire comme j'en avais eu envie sur tout le trajet de retour. C'était presque trop facile ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne me faudrait pas plus d'une semaine pour le refaire traîner à mes pieds.  
J'allai me coucher avec ces joyeuses pensées en tête, sentant que la semaine qui arrivait aller être fantastique.

* * *

**Tadaaam ! (oui je vais finir tous mes chapitres par Tadam.. )  
****C'est très court, mais pour cette fanfic je privilégie les chapitres courts, je trouve ça plus agréable à lire. Je vous ai fait attendre trois semaines pour cette suite ! °A° Soit une semaine de moins que ce que j'avais prévu ;w; je me sens fière.. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez la foi ;w; çe me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes/nommés que j'ai reçu ! ( D'ailleurs mettez vous un nom car je ne peux pas répondre aux gens qui mettent juste Guest °A° c'est impossible ! )  
****Oh et merci pour tous ceux qui suivent et mettent cette fanfic en favoris !**

IrisuChan : Merci ! Pour le lemon huum si j'ai bien calculé tu l'auras dans.. deux ou trois chapitres environ ! Mais comme je change pas mal d'avis et que je réécrie beaucoup.. haha, enfin je mettrais un énorme LEMON au début du chapitre !

Youni : Ouip Sasuke va bien le torturer, ouip Naruto va bien résister et merci ! Le kikoolol était juste un bonus qui m'est passé par la tête pendant que j'écrivais et que j'essayais de rendre ce texto réaliste.. XD

Lulu chan : Eh bien.. j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec cette suite ;w; mais merci pour ta review !

Kitsune : Hey ! Merci beaucoup °A°

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Loooogiquement la suite arrivera dans.. je dirais trois semaines tiens ! Merci à tous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing :** Sasunaru

**Rating** : M pour lemon

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède rien, quedal, nada ;w; niet, nanimonai ;w;

**Note** : Désolé pour le long délai ! Comme je l'ai dit sur "Animal Circus" , j'ai eu une période d'examens assez crevante et je n'ai rien pu écrire. Merci à Delyzia la flemmarde pour ses encouragements et remarques qui m'ont vraiment fait avancer !  
Enjoy !

Chapitre 3

' Ino me fait la tronche, Sakura m'a passé un savon, et Itachi n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des sms pour me demander des trucs stupides du genre « oh, ça te dirait de venir chez mes parents dimanche, Sasuke y sera ! Ça serait l'occasion de vous reparler blablabla. Quelle semaine pourrie vraiment !' pensais-je en coupant les cheveux de ma cliente de l'heure (Berthe je crois) et en n'accordant que peu d'attention à ses babillages.

Et en effet la semaine avait été pourri, j'étais à deux doigts de fuir le pays et de me réfugier dans une grotte loin du monde. J'étais constamment stressé et sur la défensive, craignant que l'autre enfoiré apparaisse devant moi, et se mette à ''jouer'' comme il le disait.

Pour la énième fois, j'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi je l'avais jamais aimé. Certes il était canon, avec ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux n'importe comment, ses putains d'abdos et ne nous mentons pas… il en avait une grosse. Et il savait s'en servir.

Mais à part ça.. maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il avait toujours été un sadique, j'avais toujours su au fond qu'il se foutait de moi, qu'il me prenait pour son jouet… J'étais un grand maso en fait..

- Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ? dit mon collègue Sai, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je me rendis compte, avec honte, que cela faisait plus de 5 minutes que j'avais les ciseaux en l'air et que je fixais un mur. Je pris mon sourire le plus professionnel et mon ton le plus piteux :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai eu une semaine assez difficile..

- Ouh lala ne m'en parlez pas !

Et la cliente reprit son monologue seulement ponctué par les quelques ''hum ? Oh ? Je vois.. Ha c'est sûr !'' que je lui accordais, alors que je me hâtais de finir sa coiffure. Heureusement, et j'en étais plutôt fier, j'étais le meilleur coiffeur de la ville, si bien que j'aurais pu faire le carré plongeant qu'elle m'avait demandé les yeux fermés.

Quelques minutes plus tard je lui retirai le tablier et je la menai en caisse. Elle me fit un énorme sourire, me complimenta et me laissa un pourboire de dix euros.

Je fis un énorme sourire et la remerciai chaudement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une semaine si pourrie que ça, finalement.

**w… … … w**

C'est presque en sifflotant que j'arrivais le lendemain après-midi à ma boutique. J'avais pu dormir suffisamment, Ino et moi étions allés boire un coup la veille au soir, nous réconciliant, et cela faisait une bonne semaine que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de mon sadique détesté.

En entrant, mon sourire se flétrit un peu à la vue de tous les clients qui attendaient. Je ne pris donc pas la peine de vérifier le cahier de rendez-vous, et fit juste passer la cliente qui attendait sur le côté. Deidara, qui travaillait avec moi 4 jours par semaine commença à me faire la conversation alors que nous lavions les cheveux de nos clients respectifs.

- Ca va être une dure journée hein ? Le cahier est complètement plein pour aujourd'hui !

- Bah ça veut juste dire qu'on ne fera pas de pause-café aujourd'hui ! Tu as combien de clients à faire passer encore ?

- 10…

- DIX ?! Mais t'es fou ! Ça passera jamais ! Bon à la rigueur je peux t'aider mais..

Je remarquai qu'il se tortillait étrangement et eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Deidara, commençai-je d'une voix menaçante, combien de clients j'ai cet après-midi ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le magasin. Sai me lança un regard d'avertissement que j'ignorais totalement. Je n'allais pas perdre mon calme, pas devant tous les clients.

- Tr.. treize… , lâcha l'autre d'une voix trop aigu.

Je me forçai à inspirer et expirer calmement, rinçai les cheveux de ma cliente qui n'osait piper mot et l'invitai avec un sourire à s'asseoir et à me dire quelle coupe elle souhaitait. Alors que je m'affairais, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible, sans pour autant me louper, les conversations reprirent, Deidara ayant l'air soulagé. Le pauvre, j'attendais juste la fin du service pour lui passer un savon en règle. Et peut-être mon poing dans l'estomac si je devais demander à une cliente de reporter son rendez-vous. J'étais très professionnel, et s'il y avait une chose que je ne voulais pas c'était décevoir.  
L'après-midi passa ainsi, moi qui me dépêchais, n'étant bavard que lorsque je le devais, et mes collègues allant un peu moins vite, si bien que je finis même par prendre un client de Dei'.

Trente minutes avant la fermeture, il ne me restait plus qu'un client. Je regardais son nom et me figeais sur place.

''Uchiha, 20h , Naruto''

Je me forçai à respirer calmement. 20 heure était l'heure de fermeture, horaires pendant lesquelles j'accueillais mes amis ou ceux de mes collègues. Itachi faisait bien entendu parti de nos clients, mais c'était Deidara qui le coiffait normalement.  
Peut-être qu'il avait eu envie de changer ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'Itachi, n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière cliente –Claire- partit à ce moment. Je me secouai et regardai l'heure : 19h45. Je serais donc fixé dans 15 minutes, nulle besoin de stresser en avance. Pour le moment j'avais un collègue à engueuler.

- Deidara, je peux te parler ?

Mon ton froid suffit à lui faire comprendre le sujet. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il venait de s'effondrer et se tint droit comme un piquet.

- Oui patron..

- .. Patron ? répétais-je d'un ton incrédule.

-Bah.. (il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné) quand tu prends ce ton, ça fait tellement sérieux que je peux pas m'empêcher de t'appeler Boss ou patron..

Je lâchais un soupir désabusé.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de prendre ce _ton_ si tu ne nous avais pas déborder ainsi ! On a failli annulé un rendez-vous à cause de toi ! Et crois-moi, si j'avais dû faire ça, cela aurait été retenue sur TA paye. Pas plus de 7 rendez-vous par après-midi et par personne ! Et encore, seulement en période de fête, quand on est obligé de carburer ! Okay ?

Il baissa la tête et marmonna un « oui désolé boss ». Je soupirai à nouveau et lui accordai le droit de partir, ne pensant même pas à l'interroger sur le Uchiha. J'entendis Sai faire un de ses rires effrayants et il partit lui aussi. Je regardais l'horloge murale. Seulement dix minutes étaient passées.

J'étais maintenant sûr que Sasuke allait arriver. Pendant un instant, j'eus la folle idée d'aller me changer pour mettre des vêtements plus propres, ou remettre mes cheveux en place, mais je l'abandonnai aussitôt et me senti même dégoûté d'avoir eu cette pensée. Pourquoi devrais-je faire le moindre effort pour ce type ?

Une fois encore, mon esprit dériva vers la période où je n'avais plus aucun amis, la période où Sasuke m'avait abandonné et que j'en voulais au monde.

**Flash-Back**

- Pourrait-on savoir pour quelles raisons vous avez attaqué votre camarade de classe ?

-Non. répondis-je calmement, ignorant royalement les sanglots de Sakura.

Cette.. fille l'avait mérité ! Elle savait que j'étais en couple avec Sasuke, mais elle avait couché avec lui.. et à plusieurs reprises ! Je ressentis l'étau de fer qui me broyait l'estomac- ou le cœur .. ?- depuis plus d'une semaine se resserrer, m'empêchant presque de respirer, des sanglots menaçant d'éclater. Mais je me contins , je ne donnerais pas cette satisfaction à ces gens.

J'écoutais vaguement le directeur me menaçait de renvoi si je n'expliquais pas mon geste mais cela ne me toucha pas.

Je laissais plutôt mon regard dérivé sur Sakura, prostrée sur sa chaise, qui n'osait pas me regarder. Elle sanglotait comme si on venait de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un.

Je suppose que c'était plutôt ça. Je ne serais plus jamais l'enfant que j'étais. Je sentais au fond de moi une noirceur indicible qui prenait lentement le dessus, me faisant faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire avant. Comme sauter sur Sakura alors qu'elle me faisait son hypocrite sourire en me souhaitant le bonjour en plein cours.. ou me battre contre Suigetsu et son gang bizarre et en ressortir vainqueur, le laissant assommé et ensanglanté sur l'asphalte.

La nuit, lorsque j'étais seul dans mon lit, seul chez moi, cela me faisait peur.. mais ils l'avaient tous mérité… non ?

**Fin Flash-back**

La clochette qui signalait l'ouverture de la porte du magasin retentit, me tirant de mes sombres souvenirs.

Sans surprise je regardais Sasuke entrer. Il détailla le magasin pendant une bonne minute avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur moi, toujours assis dans un fauteuil, et le sourire que j'avais tant adoré apparu sur ses lèvre. D'une voix qu'il voulait sans doute innocente, il susurra :

- Je viens pour une coupe de cheveux.

Je me mordis la lèvre, pour ne pas lui répondre une ânerie du genre ''Ha bon, et moi qui pensais qu'on allait passer en revue ta garde-robe ! ''. Je n'entrerai en aucun cas dans son jeu. Pas ce soir. J'étais faible face à la provocation et il le savait. Il ne se rendait juste pas à quel point j'étais devenu violent depuis qu'il m'avait abandonné.

Je lui fis donc un de mes sourire commercial qui sembla l'étonner, et l'invitait à s'asseoir :

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, Dei' m'a prévenu. Quelle coupe veux-tu ?

Il me regarda carrément avec méfiance face à mon tutoiement presque amical. Intérieurement je ricanai : on pouvait être deux à s'amuser, Uchiha.

Il sembla deviner ce que je pensais car une lueur de défi apparut dans ses yeux, alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sex- hm rageant.

Lui et moi n'avions jamais eu besoin de mots pour nous comprendre : la bataille commençait.

* * *

- Je te fais confiance, tu es renommé.. non ?

Mes yeux restèrent fixé dans les siens, lisant la moindre de ses expressions. Je ressentis une joie et un plaisir que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis un long moment quand un sourire identique au mien vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

Le combat était lancé.

- Oh bien sûr. Mets tes affaires là, dit-il en désignant le placard au fond de la salle, je vais te chercher un tablier.

Je le vis entrer dans une pièce annexe et en ressortir avec le tablier, puis sur un geste que je jugeai automatique, il m'aida à enfiler l'espèce de blouse. J'en profitai pour me coller à lui mais n'obtint aucune réaction, ce qui ne fit que m'amuser un peu plus.

- Avec ou sans soin pour les cheveux ? dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Avec, avec. Je prends _vraiment _soin de mes cheveux, vois-tu ?

Je ne tirai rien de plus qu'un faux sourire de sa part et il m'installa face aux espèces de lavabo creux. Je me pris à apprécier le contact de ses mains dans mes cheveux, et ne pensais même pas à profiter de cette situation pour l'agacer un peu plus. Hm, dommage…

Lui ne chercha bien sûr pas à engager la conversation et se concentra plutôt sur son travail. C'est au moment où il me séchait les cheveux avec une serviette que j'en profitais :

- Et bien, je t'aurais pensé plus aimable avec tes clients.

Nouveau faux sourire.

- Allons, allons tu n'es pas un client ordinaire. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire la parlotte pour te faire… _revenir._

Je haussais un sourcil face au double sens, puis pris un air faussement vexé. Intérieurement je jubilais.

- Tu ne sais pas tous les arrangements que j'ai dû faire pour venir alors tu pourrais me remercier en faisant tout pour que je revienne, _non _?

Il se tendit très légèrement, mais garda son foutu sourire.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Va d'abord t'asseoir là. Toujours pas de demande pour tes cheveux ?

Mes cheveux était assez long, tombant sur mes épaules et j'avais pris l'habitude de les nouer en une queue de cheval lâche lorsque je travaillais ce qui me faisait beaucoup trop ressembler à mon adoré grand frère.

J'eus alors une excellente idée, et je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un rictus peu engageant.

- Si. Dis-moi _Naru-chan, _(je vis ses poings se crisper à la mention de son ancien surnom), tu te souviens de la coupe de cheveux que j'avais juste avant de partir pour New-York ?

-… Vaguement, sa voix était tout aussi crispée que son sourire à présent.

Je compris ''Bien sûr''

- Vaguement suffira alors, tu es capable de la reproduire ?

- Bien sûr que oui !  
-Et bien c'est parfait alors, je compte sur toi.

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieur, mais il se mit au travail.

- Et sinon Naru-chan, que deviens-tu ?

Il s'arrêta pendant un quart de secondes mais les clic régulier de son ciseaux reprirent alors qu'il répondait.

- Coiffeur.

- Mais encore ?

Il soupira et se soumit enfin.

- Je dirige ce salon, j'ai des amis géniaux, je sors de temps en temps et… (un sourire doux illumina son visage, un sourire qui n'était auparavant adressé qu'à moi) j'ai un petit ami encore mieux.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me regarder dans le miroir pour savoir qu'une lueur rouge passa dans mes yeux alors qu'un sentiment de possessivité et de jalousie s'emparaient de moi. Pardon ?!

* * *

**Taaaaaadaaam ! Mouhaha, désolé, c'était la le mieux pour couper 8D Merci à IrisuChan, TSUBAKI HIME,niak et 1 guest pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! Et laissez des reviews les gens, ça fait toujours plaisir ;w;**

Réponse aux reviews :  
IrisuChan : Merci pour ta review, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à m'y remettre alors que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche ! Je vais essayer de maintenir ce niveau d'orthographe alors XD Et tadam voici la suite !

TSUBAKI HIME : Ouoh.. du souffle au fandom carrément.. ;w; C'est tellement gentil ! Dis-moi si tu aimes Naruto alors! Et euh bah merci ;w; je vais essayer de continuer à te faire aimer ! Merci de ta review !

niak : Haha, non pas le cliché de oh mon dieu en fait je t'aime bisouuuuuu ! XDD promis, ça va être beaucoup plus tordu que ça !

Guest : Suite :D

**Et voilà ! A bientôt si vous le souhaitez !**


End file.
